


Our Future

by robertsdingle



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Boyfriends, Boyfriends Being Cute, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertsdingle/pseuds/robertsdingle
Summary: Every time he thought about the future, whether that be a month or ten years from now, the one person he saw was Aaron. Standing by his side, loving him and being loved in return.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this at 1:44am..

There was no one else he could see himself spending the rest of his life with, no one else other then Aaron. Every time he thought about the future, whether that be a month or ten years from now, the one person he saw was Aaron. Standing by his side, loving him and being loved in return.

They'd have their own place, maybe a nice two or three bedroom house, maybe even a one of the small cottages that lined main street. As long as they were together he didn't care where they ended up. And, of course, they would have Liv with them. She was a part of their little family, of course she'd be with them.

Thing were going well for them now, the trial was over and done with, Liv was finally settled at her new school (still no word from Sandra). They were happy. They went out one night a week, just the two of them, for date night. Sometimes they went out for a nice meal, other times they just went out for a few drinks. But they always ended up back home though, usually with a takeaway.

Tonight they'd decide to stay home and just watch a few movies and order food.

They'd had a busy day, Aaron especially. First it was some arsehole client up at the scrapyard, and then it was Ross being his usual cocky self, never knowing when to keep his stupid trap shut. It had taken both himself and Cain to pull Aaron off of him.

And then Aaron had gone and locked himself in his room, away from everyone, for the rest of the day. He only came down to ask if they were still going out, but seeing the look on Aaron's face, Robert had suggested that they spend the night in instead. To which Aaron had readily agreed. 

Which leads to where they are right now, everyone was in bed and the two of them were sat in front of the TV, some action DVD playing. He wasn't paying any attention to it, however, to busy with staring at Aaron's face. He saw how content he looks, wrapped in his arms. It had been a long time since he seen that look on his face. There had been a lot of pain and sorrow lately, but now, now it was their time to be happy, especially after all they had been through.

There was something that had been been niggling at him all day, and that was what he was going to do with the object that was currently in his jean pocket. He had been fiddling with it all day, not know what to do. He knew he'd wanted to do this for a while now, there had just never been 'the' right moment.

He'd been carrying it round with him for the past week, since he had picked it up in town. Always in his pocket, where ever he went. Hidden in the bottom of his sock drawer when he was home. He couldn't have Aaron accidentally finding it.

He pulled Aaron closer, his arm tightening around him. He knew that if he didn't do it now, he would never..

"Aaron, there's something i've been wanting to ask you, for a while now actually.."


End file.
